But He Has the Coffee
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is an AU JJ fic, Luke and Lorelai meet when she's sixteen and in Stars Hollow with Rory. There is no Christopher. No Emily and Richard. I hope you like! There will be more chappies soon, hopefully. XD.


_**Disclaimer: Gilmore girls and its characters do not belong to me. I got this idea for a Java Junkie fic out of nowhere. It's kind of my way of getting rid of Christopher. Whom I hate with a passion. He's so annoying, a lame dad, and useless. This is a different way for Luke and Lorelai to meet. It's also in 2013, and they're teenagers. XD. This is my first time writing Gg, so I hope I did okay. Read on!**_

But He Has the Coffee

By Julia

Lorelai Gilmore was staring at the little pink line that meant she was pregnant. She was going to have to do something. When she hadn't been able to fit into her dress for her cotillion, she had decided to take the test. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sad about getting out of her cotillion. That was not going to be a thing that she would miss. She didn't know how to tell her parents. It was just a one time thing. He had been at a party her parents had thrown. She barely remembered his name. Lorelai put the test in the trash, wrapping it in some tissues. She didn't think Emily, (her mother) would find it, but it was just the safest thing to do. Lorelai knew they were going to be _pissed_.

Lorelai was thinking that she was going to have to take off. She was going to go and get a place to stay. She didn't want any help from her parents. She wasn't going to let them control how she raised her child. Lorelai looked around her room. She was going to have to pack some things. Lorelai wasn't sure where to go, she just knew she had to get out of Hartford. She grabbed her suitcases, and started rifling through her closet. She needed to decide what she was going to take with her. Lorelai was going to get out of here before her parents got home. She was going to have to hurry. Lorelai didn't even want to think about what they'd do when they found out about the baby's father being gone. He would never hear the end of it. Lorelai grabbed a few of her tee shirts, and began folding them. She had quite a few pairs of jeans, too. She was going to make it out of here, finally. She wasn't sure this had been the best idea to get out, but she'd take it. Lorelai grabbed some more of her clothes. It was so hard to know what to take.

About an hour later, she had gotten a bus ticket, and she and the things she'd decided to take with her were on the bus. It was headed to this place, Stars Hollow. Lorelai had never heard of it, but it was at least thirty minutes away. She was listening to Metallica on her Ipod. She had a very old music taste. It was one of her favorite bands. Lorelai wondered what she was going to do, where she was going to stay. She would do whatever she had to. She was going to take care of her baby. Lorelai wanted to have control over her own life. That had never been true for her. Someone had always been in charge. Or _thought_ they were, anyway. Lorelai was determined not to have that _ever _happen again. She switched to Bon Jovi as the bus headed down the road. She ran her hands over her stomach, trying to imagine what being a mother was going to be like. It was hard to imagine. Lorelai looked out the window, watching things fly by. This felt good. She knew that this was the best thing to do. It was going to be okay. That's what she kept telling herself. She couldn't even fathom it being any other way.

When she got off the bus, she looked around. Stars Hollow was very small. Lorelai looked around. She was going to have to find a job. She went to the market. It was small, too. Lorelai used some of her limited cash and bought some milk, Twinkies, and a box of Fruit Loops. She also asked around to find out where an inn or motel was. She got an answer, and walked out to it. She hoped she could stay for free. Or at least work or something. Lorelai didn't mind working. She wanted to succeed on her own. She just needed a kick start. She walked up the walk, carrying three suitcases and her bags from Doose's. She opened the door. It was a beautiful place. Lorelai went up to the counter. A tall woman about her mother's age stood there. "Can I get some help? I'll do _anything_. Really. Anything. A lap dance, perhaps? I'll even make out with you. Just don't turn me down." Lorelai pleaded. She put her things down to emphatically gesture. She could keep going. Her babbling powers were infinite.

The girl standing in front of her had a defiant look about her, Mia mused. She felt bad for her. She looked in a bad way. Mia would help her if she could. "I'll help you. Do you need a place to stay?" She asked. When the girl nodded, she said, "Well, I can't give you a guest room, but there's an old shed you can fix up. I'll give you a job as a maid. My name is Mia." She saw the Doose's bags. "You can take those in the kitchen." She pointed out where it was.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Lorelai went into the kitchen. She put the milk away, and then the cereal and her Twinkies. Not before she'd gotten one out and opened it. She went back to the counter. A man had put her things on a trolley for her. She looked at Mia. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore." She told her. She looked at the trolley. It looked pitiful, with only three bags of her meager things on it. She had her cell phone with her, in her pocket. She had a tiny purse tucked away in one of her bags. She listened to Mia tell her about the inner workings of the inn. She agreed to everything. Lorelai agreed to start her job the next day, and went to follow the man outside to the shed.

_One year later_

Lorelai could barely sleep, because Rory wouldn't go to sleep. She was yawning and feeding her some formula. She had named her baby after herself. Lorelai had decided in her state of Demerol that she should do as men did and name her kid after herself. Lorelai was also in charge of all the maids. She had worked her way up so fast. She was glad. Lorelai really thought that she owed Mia so much. Lorelai finally got Rory to sleep. She yawned. She needed to try and get some sleep. Lorelai was getting ready to lay down on the bed that Mia had let her snag and go to sleep. That's when there was a knock on the door. Lorelai was in sweats, she grabbed a robe. She went to the door. She oepned it. A boy about her age was standing there. Lorelai had to admit, he was really hot. Lorelai licked her lips. "Can I help you?" She asked. Lorelai was sure that nothing would happen, she was a mother to a tiny baby. It was getting chilly, it was December already. She pulled her robe tighter.

The blue eyes on the creature in front of him blew him away. Luke Danes had seen a lot of girls in his life, but this girl was beautiful. Luke didn't know where she had come from, but she was gorgeous. Luke could almost forget why he was here. Luke was here to fix up some things, courtesy of Mia. Luke had agreed to do it because Mia was a good friend of his parents. They weren't alive anymore, but she had always been in Luke's life. He finally said, "Mia asked me to come and help fix some things up for you. I'm Luke Danes." He couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew that she was Lorelai Gilmore, Mia had told him. He also knew that her baby was Rory. She was pretty, he'd seen pictures. Luke was bundled up in a green jacket and a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. Luke wasn't able to keep the smile off his face. It didn't happen very often. Luke held up his tool box. "Why don't you point me in the direction of what you need checked first." Luke said. He knew it was in the evening, but he was working on starting a diner, and he didn't have time during the day. Luke was nervous about that. Luke was wanting to check his breath, but he couldn't. That would look pathetic.

The boy in front of her wanted to fix things in her house? Lorelai said, "She did, did she? I just got my kid to sleep. Can we do this tomorrow?" She asked. Lorelai didn't like turning him away. Mostly because he was completely delicious. Lorelai told herself that it didn't matter, because nothing should happen just yet. Lorelai had to make sure that Rory came first. He was exactly the kind of guy that she would be into. Lorelai pulled her robe around her tighter, it was cold out here. She didn't know if she could keep standing out here talking anymore, she was exhausted. She could barely remember her own name right now she was so tired. Her stomach rumbled. She didn't have much in the way of food. Lorelai said, "I'm Lorelai Gilmore. It's nice to meet you." She offered him her hand. As he shook it, Lorelai couldn't help but let out a breath. He was _so _gorgeous. Lorelai couldn't take a breath, she was so into him. She was already trying to decide what to eat. She decided that she'd do one of the frozen pizzas she had in the freezer. Lorelai thought pizza was probably her favorite food. "I've got to eat."

Luke looked at her. "I can help with that. I'm a pretty good cook. Mia told me that you're not that much of a cook.." Luke loved cooking, and he didn't think that he could pass up the chance to cook for her. Luke liked cooking new things, too. He was glad to cook 24/7 if he could. Luke kept his blue eyed gaze on her. Her eyes were _so _blue. They were so gorgeous. All of her was gorgeous. Luke didn't think he could think of his own name right now. He wasn't going to ever date anyone, because he was fully in love with her. And he doesn't even believe in first sight. He loved when her face lit up. She was so pretty when she smiled. Luke nervously ran his hand along his jeans. "Do you have stuff for me to cook with? If not I'll go up to the inn and get some stuff." Luke stepped in when she stepped back. He set down his tool box. The shed was decorated very nicely with not a lot of money. Luke thought it was great. He knew that she was just a maid. Mia had told him a lot about her. Luke hadn't known that she would be so gorgeous. Luke watched her as she closed the door behind him. Luke saw the baby, she was asleep in the crib in the corner. He liked the smell of the place.

"You can cook?" Lorelai asked, her eyes widening. That was pretty great. Lorelai was glad that he had shown up. It was very lucky for her. Mia was so being too good to her. Lorelai said, "I was just going to eat a frozen pizza." She couldn't help but smile. Lorelai couldn't really cook, but she loved home cooked meals. She was definitely into junk food the most, though. Lorelai pointed out the fridge. "I don't have much in there, but I'd love it if you cooked for me." She ran her hand through her dark hair. Lorelai yawned. "I'm sorry, I'm just sleepy. Rory doesn't sleep very often." She was still a newborn, practically. Lorelai was ultimately glad that she didn't know where the guy was. Lorelai didn't want to share Rory with anyone. Rory was _her_ kid. She watched as he went to go check out the fridge. Lorelai wondered if he could really cook. That would be so good. She reached for the cup of coffee she'd been drinking. She took a long sip of it. Lorelai lived on coffee. It was why Rory was being fed on formula.

Luke nodded. "I can cook. You don't have much, I'll go get something from the inn." He put down his toolbox. "I'll be back. I promise you'll love it." Luke said, and left to go up to the inn. It was cold out. Luke headed up the path that some of the workers had cleared of snow. Luke went straight to the kitchen. He looked into the fridge. There was some burger patties, and some already cut potatoes. He could fry those. Luke set to work, trying not to get in the way of the other kitchen workers. He started putting on the spices that he used when he cooked burgers. Luke really hoped that Lorelai would like the burgers. He put them on to cook, and put the fries in the fryer. He loved to cook. He was going to enjoy running his diner. Luke saw some leftover cherry pie. He'd take that, too. He had never met a girl that he liked so much. Luke just hoped that she liked him back. Luke finished cooking not too much later and put everything on a covered tray and headed back out to Lorelai's. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Lorelai, I've brought food." He headed for the small kitchen area, and set up the food. He watched as she joined him. She'd put on some jeans and a Kings of Leon shirt. She had on a long sleeved tee shirt underneath.

Lorelai licked her lips, her stomach grumbling. It looked great. She went to the fridge to get out a couple of bottles of water. She joined him at the makeshift table. She was saving up to get a place to rent. Lorelai picked up the burger on her plate. She took a bite. "Righteous." She said, when she'd finished chewing. Lorelai spread some ketchup on her fries. She looked at him. "You're a really good cook." She told him. Lorelai really thought he was cute. She could get used to him being around. She was just glad that Rory was still sleeping. She hoped she'd keep it up. She looked at him. "So, you're Luke Danes?" She asked, trying to make some conversation. Lorelai was hoping that she could some get some information about him. Like, was he single. Really, she wasn't sure that she should be getting into a new guy, but she couldn't help it. Lorelai thought he was super hot. Plus, he could cook. That was a huge bonus. She sipped some water. Lorelai took another bite of her burger. "Seriously, you are so great at cooking." Lorelai told him.

A smile spread over his face. Luke wasn't usually a smiling kind of guy. He couldn't help smiling at her. She was so beautiful, and he wanted to make her happy. Luke took a small bite of his burger. He didn't usually eat red meat. This was just for her. Luke sipped his water. "Yeah, I'm Luke Danes. I'm turning my dad's old hardware store into a diner." He told her. He lived in an apartment above it. His father had converted his office. Luke was glad that Mia had asked him to come out and check on her. "Yes, I'm single." Luke said, didn't mind volunteering the information. He blushed a little under her blue eyes gaze. He cast a glance towards Rory's crib. She was still passed out. Luke wondered what it would be like to be a father. Luke didn't really like kids, but he was sure he'd like Rory. She was a baby, and too young for jam hands. He ate a fry. "You don't have a boyfriend or anything?" He asked. Luke was trying not to sound judgmental. Luke didn't want to fight some guy for her, either though. Luke thought he was gorgeous, and he was going to marry her one day. She was smiling at him now. Luke wondered how he had gotten so lucky. It had been rough on him and Liz since their parents died.

She finished up her dinner, and got up to serve the pie. Lorelai thought it looked amazing. She had some ice cream to put on top of it. She got it out while Luke cleaned up the dishes. Lorelai thought that she might go into a coma from the sugar. Lorelai was glad for that, because she wanted to sleep while Rory was sleeping. She got out a big spoon, she didn't have an ice cream scoop. It was something she was going to have to invest in. Especially since she ate a lot of it. She put the pie on the table. Lorelai needed some more coffee. She would bleed coffee if someone cut her open. She looked at Luke. "Do you want any coffee?" She asked. She wasn't one to turn down coffee, and she wasn't going to not offer it to someone else. Lorelai stood poised to get him a coffee mug. He shook his head no. She shrugged. "Okay. More for me, then." Lorelai poured some into her own mug and added some cream and sugar and then sat down at the table. She forked up a bite of pie. Lorelai put it in her mouth, an practically moaned it tasted so good. He met Luke's blue eyes. Lorelai was wondering if she would manage to keep him interested if she dated him.

A couple of weeks later, Lorelai was taking a walk with Rory. Lorelai had them both bundled up tightly. It wasn't as cold, though. She was getting some last minute Christmas things. Lorelai loved the holidays. It was going to be the first year that she wasn't going to see her parents. Lorelai was alight with pleasure that it was snowing. She was pushing the stroller carefully on the sidewalk. Lorelai _loved_ Stars Hollow. She couldn't imagine that she'd never been here before she had gotten pregnant. Lorelai was heading towards Doose's. On the way, she passed by the diner. Well, it wasn't one yet, but it was looking more like one. She was wondering if she was going to see Luke again. She'd been busy with Rory. Lorelai was hoping that she would. She really liked him. He was very hot. Kind of gruff, too. She liked that. After glancing at it, she headed into Doosey's, which was just a couple of doors down. She needed some eggnog, some Pillsbury cookie dough, and some cherry pie. On Christmas, she was ordering a pizza. With the works. Lorelai was excited. It was going to be Rory's first Christmas. She had been getting things all year for presents so she wouldn't have to buy it all at once. Lorelai was grabbing her things when she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." She immediately apologized. She had bumped into Sukie St. James.

Sukie looked up when she saw Lorelai. Sukie was a chef at the inn. Only part time, though. She was still in high school. Sukie was hoping to get to know Lorelai more. She thought Lorelai was cool, and needed to have friends. Sukie was carrying a basket of her own things. "Hi. You work at the inn, right?" She asked. "I'm Sukie St. James, I work in the kitchen with Maurice." Maurice was the chef at the inn. "I've been meaning to talk to you." She said, and peered in at Rory, who was fast asleep. "Rory is adorable." She said. Sukie wasn't jealous at all. She didn't want kids. She and Lorelai both joined the line to pay. Sukie was a person who was a nervous talker. She was trying to avoid doing it now. She tucked a piece of her brown curly hair behind her ear. She was making cookies also, but it was from scratch. She loved to cook. She had applied to the culinary institute. She loved to cook more than she loved anything. She was going to be one if it was the last thing she did. Sukie looked at Lorelai as she searched her pocket for her cash. "I love working at the inn. It's so great. I'm going to go to college."

That was one thing Lorelai wasn't going to do. She had Rory. Not that she was keen on school. Lorelai had gotten her GED. She didn't need more than that to work at the inn. Lorelai looked at Sukie. She thought that Sukie was pretty weird, but she was interested in working closer with her. Maybe even be friends. Lorelai hadn't ever really had a lot of close ones. She wasn't one to mind, she could entertain herself. Lorelai searched her own pockets. She didn't have a lot. She wasn't really sure how the holidays were going to go. Lorelai paid the register clerk and headed outside with Sukie. She pushed Rory. "What are your plans for the holiday?" She asked, tearing into the candy bar she'd gotten at the last minute. She would probably bleed chocolate also. She and Sukie started down the street. She wondered how far Sukie lived. Lorelai had to walk all the way back to the inn. She didn't really mind, she loved walking in Stars Hollow. Lorelai ate some more of her candy bar, pushing Rory one handed. She had practice, since she carried coffee with her a lot. She wanted some right now. She would have to get some when she got home. She was going to be hanging stockings anyway, and making cookies. She was only good at opening and dumping.

Sukie nodded. "I'm going to be with my family." Sukie didn't want to sound as if she was bragging. Sukie was willing to ask Lorelai if she wanted to come over for Christmas dinner. She felt sorry for Lorelai, having no family. She looked at Lorelai. "What about you? Do you have any plans?" She turned them down Peach Street. They weren't far from her place. Sukie was going to help her mother cook dinner this year. She was very excited. Sukie hadn't gotten to help before. She was going to use the opportunity to try out a new dish. She liked creating new dishes. "If you don't, you should come over for Christmas dinner." Sukie also needed a good distraction from the boy she'd invited, Jackson. He liked her. Sukie liked him back, but she was _very_ nervous. She didn't want to scare him off. Sukie stopped at her house. She looked at Lorelai. "You should come. We always have too much food. I even get to help Mom cook this year." She said proudly. Sukie was very proud of herself. She smiled. "What do you say?"

That was hard to answer. Lorelai was looking forward to her first Christmas alone with Rory, but it might be nice to have a great meal, too. She was torn. What should she do? Lorelai figured she could still do that and go to Sukie's. "Sure, I can come to dinner." She agreed. They agreed on a time, and she headed down the street to go home. Lorelai had to admit, he wanted to see Luke on Christmas. She was sure that he would want to see her, too. Lorelai turned down the road that would lead her to the inn. She was so glad to get home and decorate. She loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday. She hummed _Jingle Bell Rock_ under her breath. She wanted to go caroling, too. Lorelai loved to sing. She was pretty good at it, too. Lorelai was almost to the inn. When she got there, she found Luke. "Luke?" She asked, as she pulled out the key for the door. She opened the door, and he followed her inside. She was going to order Chinese. Putting Rory in her crib, she headed to the takeout box. She didn't have a drawer to put them in. "You want to stay for dinner?" She asked brightly. She was so glad to see him. Lorelai looked through the menu, trying to decide what to order. The chicken sounded good.

Luke had come to bring her a couple of gifts that were for her and Rory for Christmas. He had made Lorelai a jewelry box, and Rory a mobile. He had them in his truck. "I came to bring you some presents for Christmas, but yeah, that sounds fun." He was glad to see her. "I also wondered if you wanted to give an opinion on how I decorate the diner." Luke really cared what she thought. He joined her in the tiny kitchen area. Luke said, "I'll get the vegetable low mein and sweet and sour chicken. As long as you let me pay." Luke didn't want her to give up her hard earned money to feed him. He really didn't mind getting her food. "I got this." He would have to go and get the presents when she wasn't looking. Or when he paid for the food. Luke normally would have had to worry about his sister, but she had a date that night. Luke didn't like the guy, but he never liked any of the jokers who tried to date his sister. He felt they only wanted one thing. He supposed that he couldn't really stop them, but he would if Liz asked. Luke _was_ her older brother.

That was nice of him. "Okay." Lorelai agreed. Normally she wouldn't have, but she liked him a lot. She could call it a date if she let him pay. Even if she didn't say it out loud. Lorelai picked up her cell phone to order the Chinese food. She was getting what Luke wanted, and a few things she wanted. She usually got extra for the week, but she could do that another time. Lorelai didn't want to bankrupt him. She didn't want to do that to him when she liked him so much. She didn't want to ruin anything that they might have. Lorelai didn't want to add any incentive. After she ordered, Luke gave her a look. "What?"

"You always get more. To eat through the rest of week. You told me, when I first ate with you. So I want you to call them back and add to the order what you usually get. It's okay that you tried to protect my money, but I've got it. I want to propose a different way, me paying." Luke had almost said something that he would regret. He didn't want to have to regret things with Lorelai. He cared about her deeply. Yes. Already and soon. He was fine with that. He wasn't sure he'd tell Lorelai just yet, but it was true.

There was that chivalry again. "Fine, Danes." She said, her tone slightly haughty. She didn't know how she was going to be good enough for him, but she hoped that they could still work it out. Lorelai had never had someone really want to be with her for her yet. Lorelai was starting to think that maybe Luke did. She called the Chinese place back, and added more food. She still held back some. But Luke didn't have to know that. She grabbed the cookies. She'd gotten some sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees. She broke them apart, carefully, and put them on the cookie tray. She put them in the oven. She closed the oven door and got out the coffee to put in the coffee maker. Lorelai didn't think that she could make it much longer without any coffee. "I'm glad to see you. I feel bad we haven't gotten to see each other lately. What are your plans for Christmas? Going to see your family?" Lorelai asked, filling the coffee maker. She hummed under her breath as she got out a coffee mug. She got Luke a water. Then she leaned against the island.

Luke said, "It's just me and my sister, and she's going to spend it with her boyfriend's family." He guessed he didn't mind. He wasn't usually a holidays kind of guy. He and Liz had lost his mother at Christmas two years ago. His father had gone the year after. Luke was hoping that they were together in heaven. Luke looked at her. Her long black hair was gorgeous. He almost forgot what he was going to say. He looked around her home. It was decorated very nicely for Christmas. He asked, "Are you doing anything?" Luke wanted to ask her if they could spend Christmas together. He was too nervous. What if she said no? Luke didn't want to screw things up. He had a tendency to do that. He didn't want to do that this time. He ran his hand through his brown hair. Luke heard Rory making noise, and went to pick her up. He bounced her, and she giggled. Luke couldn't imagine loving anyone like he did Rory. She was adorable. She wrapped her fingers around his pointer finger. Luke grinned and went to the fridge, and got out a bottle of formula. He put it in her mouth, and she eagerly began eating. Luke could see himself doing this. He had never thought about kids, but it was Rory.

Lorelai liked that Luke was so into Rory. She got out some creamer and poured her coffee. She readied it, and took a sip, as she watched him feed Rory. Lorelai normally would have taken Rory by now, but she loved watching Luke with her. Lorelai didn't have any central heating, she had space heaters. Having the oven on helped with that. She _did_ have running water. Lorelai sipped her coffee. She was so happy right now. She didn't miss her parents at all. They had been so very controlling. Lorelai checked the cookies. Not long now. She put down her coffee and took Rory so she could burp her. "If you aren't doing anything, why don't you come over? I'm supposed to go to Sukie St. James' for Christmas dinner. But if you didn't want to come with me, we can get together in the evening or on Christmas Eve." Lorelai knew how important the holiday was, but they were both lonely and without their families. Lorelai could think of nothing better than having time with Luke. Lorelai took the cookies out of the oven. She put them on the island to cool.

It was right about then that the Chinese food arrived. Lorelai settled Rory back in her crib while Luke went to pay for it. She got out the extra chopsticks. Lorelai was ready to eat, she was starved. She loved eating out of the containers. It just tasted better. She smiled at Rory, who was back to sleep. Lorelai just hoped she'd stay that way. Lorelai got out some more water and settled in at the small table so they could eat. Luke brought back the food, and Lorelai grinned. "Great. I am starved." He put it all on the table, and she started opening the containers. Lorelai took a bite of orange chicken. "What do you say about the holiday?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling with pleasure. She was so glad he was here. They had a great rapport. She had never gotten along with someone so well. She liked teasing him. It was always fun. She giggled as he blushed. It was very cute. Lorelai sipped her water. "It'll be fun. Neither of us have any family to be with. What do you say?" She asked, winking at him. When he nodded, she grinned. It was settled. She was going to enjoy this year's Christmas. It would be the best holiday ever. She dipped into the chicken fried rice. Things were looking up.

A few days later, it was Christmas. Lorelai was back home after stuffing herself at Sukie's. She had had a lot of fun. Rory was in her bouncy seat, playing with the stuffed bear Lorelai had gotten her. The presents Luke had bought were still under the tree. She had wanted to wait for him to come over. She had gotten him something too. A blue basketball cap. Lorelai was hoping that he'd like it. She had seen him wear a ball cap sometimes, and she wanted him to think about her when he wore it. Lorelai was waiting for him. She was making coffee. Sukie had sent her home with lots of cookies and some turkey and mashed potatoes with sour cream and chives. Lorelai was glad. Her fridge was about full. She was happy. She had put out some tree cookies, and some crackers and cheese. Lorelai was so excited, she didn't know if she was going to end up with Luke or not, but she wasn't going to give up. Lorelai bustled around, trying to make everything seem homey. She was just hoping that Luke wouldn't mind if it was a little messy.

A few minutes later, Luke was knocking. Lorelai went to get the door. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green silk blouse. She made a lot of her clothes. Lorelai had a lot of talent when it came to clothes. She stepped back to let him in. She gave him a huge smile. "Thanks for coming." Lorelai said, doing her best to keep from looking too eager. That would be bad. Lorelai closed the door as Luke came in. She had some punch, too. It was full of Sprite, rum, and cranberry juice. She did love her alcohol. She had had to get someone to get it for her. She checked on Rory, who was still bouncing away. Lorelai was over the moon. It was going to be great. "You want some punch? Something to eat?" She asked. Christmas music was playing on her Ipod on the dock. It had snowed that day, and it was beautiful outside. She hoped that she could talk Luke into shoveling for her. Lorelai wasn't good at it. She had a knack for getting people to do things. She wasn't real good with no. She poured some punch into some glasses. Lorelai was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. As long as she could keep from embarrassing herself, this would go great. "How was your Christmas?" She asked eagerly.

He was glad to see she had saved the gifts. Luke wanted to see her open them. "It was good. Quiet, and peaceful. Like I like." This was very true. Luke was a private guy most of the time. It was just what he was used to. Luke went to say hi to Rory. She looked at him with bright eyes. He touched her nose. She giggled. Luke wasn't able to not smile when he saw her. She was one of the cutest babies he'd ever seen. He put his finger on her nose. She giggled again and reached up her hands to him. Luke reached down and undid the straps on the chair and lifted her out. She kept ahold of her teddy bear, but she reached up her hand to grab his chin. Luke laughed and tickled her belly. "She's so happy." Luke said, leaning to kiss her. She grabbed his ear. He tickled her. He bounced her, making her giggle. Luke looked at Lorelai. "I am glad you asked me to come over." He said. "And I'm going to shovel for you tomorrow. I don't want you to hurt yourself on the way to work." He told her.

That made her smile. Luke was so good to her. Lorelai grinned bigger. "Thanks, Luke." She told him. Lorelai sipped her punch. "I hope you like your present." She went to Christmas tree and picked up the gift bag. "Open it. I'll take Rory." She said, and Luke passed her off to her and took the gift bag. Lorelai was hoping he'd like it. She thought it was going to bring out the blue in his eyes. Lorelai bounced her in her arms, as Luke pulled out the tissue paper. He grinned when he saw the baseball cap. "I picked it out myself. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Luke said, and took off his old cap, and put it on. He looked at her. "You did great. Thanks." He said, and leaned and kissed her. He hadn't expected to do that. She kissed him back. Rory reached up and pulled on Luke's flannel shirt. Luke pulled back only when he needed to breathe. "You are good at that." Luke said. He went to pick up the gifts he'd wrapped. He took Rory back so Lorelai could open. "I hope you like them." Luke rubbed Rory's belly as Lorelai worked on opening the first one. It was Rory's mobile. She was surprised to see it. "I made it myself." Luke told her proudly. "I made yours too."

Lorelai opened hers. "I love it. Luke, I can't believe that you made this." She said in awe. Lorelai had actually had some jewelry to put in it. It was made out of wood, and he'd painted it blue, with pink flowers around the bottom. She opened it, and was surprised to find a necklace. "Luke, you shouldn't have." It had a silver chain, and the charm was a pink butterfly. "It's gorgeous." She said, in surprise.

"My sister made it, it's okay. I didn't break the bank." Luke said. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. She was beautiful. And she liked him.

_**Author's note: I hope you liked! I will have more asap. Also, not a fan of Rory, so it's nice to have her not really talk. Review if you like!**_


End file.
